


interview

by specialagentrin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Everyone Is Poly Because Minecraft, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugging, Interviews, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: Wilbur has an interview.wattpad vers. in case ao3 doesn't work
Relationships: Minx | JustAMinx & Wilbur Soot, Minx | JustAMinx/Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 21
Kudos: 184





	interview

Wilbur loved to hear fans call out his name. 

  
  
It was like an addiction, a part of his god-like complex he had, knowing that all these people knew his name on the tip of their tongues. 

  
  
Stepping out of the fancy limo that his manager insisted he show up in, Wilbur adjusted his beanie and flashed a charming smile. His fans screamed, and he only gave a deep chuckle in response. He walked towards the studio doors without rush, letting his fans admire him in all his glory. 

  
  
Stepping inside, he was quickly directed towards backstage, where the host of the late night talk show would eagerly be waiting for his arrival. A lady approached him - her brown hair tied back into a tight bun that her large forehead was her defining feature - with a bright smile on her face and a bounce in her step. 

  
  
Wilbur flashed her a small smile, looking around the studio, huddling in on himself. This place shouldn’t be running air condition this cold in the middle of bumfuck winter. 

  
  
“Wilbur Soot, correct?” She asks, and Wilbur holds out her hand for the women to shake. 

  
  
“Yes, that would be me. And you are…?” He questions. 

  
  
“Oh, please, call me Lucy. I’m Daniel’s executive assistant around here, making sure everything is 100 percent ready to go behind the scenes! If not, I would get fired!” She makes a short, high pitched laugh that's clearly fake, before pointing to a bright yellow door straight ahead of her. “Why don’t you let the makeup artists get you ready before you head up on stage?” 

  
  
“There’s really no need for it.” He tells her. “I think I look good without makeup. Give me an authentic feel, in a sense.” 

  
  
“Ooo, I like that! Well, wait here for a bit and someone will come grab you to go on stage, alright?” She says, pointing to what looks like an expensive sofa before running off to god-knows-where. Cautiously, Wilbur looks at the couch and decides sitting on it, choosing to wait up standing instead. It doesn’t help his nervousness when the two bodyguards are simply watching him from a distance, as if he’s going to get attacked. 

  
  
Eventually, another worker with a headset walks in, guiding him backstage, where the comedian is making fun of the prime minister. He quickly shifts topics when the time comes, a bright grin at the audience. 

  
  
“Now, let us welcome the nominated upcoming musician of the year, and highly adored streamer, Wilbur Soot!” He shouts, and squeals come from the audience. Wilbur comes out from behind the stage, taking a seat close to the host. Hands a wink over to the audience, just for fun. 

  
  
Everything goes well for the first ten minutes of the show. The comedian asks him all sorts of questions, ranging from personal life to whether or not he’d ever think he’d become famous to how he came up with the plot of the Dream SMP. And then relationship questions come up. 

  
  
“So… are you seeing anyone in particular?” He wiggles his eyebrows. 

  
  
“No, not recently.” Wilbur says. 

  
  
“No? Well, what about Nihachu?” He leans forward, as if he’s about to get his hands on some interesting gossip. 

  
  
The musician raises an eyebrow. “What about Ms.Nihachu?” 

  
  
“The two of you have had some interesting… chemistry going on between the two of you.” 

  
  
“I can assure you, there’s nothing going on between Niki and I. We’re strictly friends.” 

“Well, isn’t Nihachu an attachment to you?” The comedian states, laughing a bit at his own joke. 

Wilbur glares at the man. “Niki isn’t attached to me. She’s her own woman, and she works very hard to be where she is today.” 

“But she’s certainly gained more popularity thanks to you!” He states, and Wilbur decides he’s had enough of this man’s bullshit. He takes the mic off of him, dropping it onto the desk, before walking right out. 

* * *

  
“Wilbur! You’re home!” Nihachu attempts to jump over the couch, nearly falling face first onto the hardwood flooring, before rushing over and giving the tall man a warm hug. Wilbur grins, pressing a kiss to her hair before hooking a finger underneath her chin and taking another kiss from her lips. 

Her laughter is like a soul cleanser. “Hi Wil!” 

  
  
“Hi Niki. How has my sweet girl been doing today?” He asks.

“I’ve been doing okay! I helped Minx bake pastries on her stream today with Tricia!” She replies, fingers intertwined with his and carrying him to the kitchen. Minx is there, pulling out trays of cupcakes, eyes lighting up and a mischievous grin on her face when she sees him. “Minx! Look who's home!” 

  
  
“Ew! Why did you bring this tall hobo into our home?” Before Wilbur can even blink, flour is thrown onto his shirt and he gasps in mock-shock. “Shoo! Away from my Niki!” 

  
  
“No, I think I’ll claim her as my Niki now.” Wilbur wraps his arms around her chest, pulling Niki away from Minx.

  
“Wilbur! Get off my girlfriend, you're harassing her!” Minx wraps her arms around his waist, attempting to drag him away from her. 

  
  
“If I can recall correctly, she’s my girlfriend as well.” He chuckles. 

  
  
Nihachu can only giggle as her partners continue their playful banter between each other. She manages to escape from Wilbur’s grasp, grabbing a cookie and holding it up to his mouth. Wilbur takes a bite, before lifting up Minx and throwing her over his shoulder, swinging her around. 

  
  
“How was the interview?” She asks. 

  
  
He chews on the cookie, humming in delight. “I cancelled it.” 

  
  
“What? Why?” Minx pauses from attacking his back. 

  
  
“The guy’s joke was downright horrible.” He replies. “But don’t worry about that now. I was told I was able to help decorate the cupcakes?” 

  
  
“Get your grubby hands away from my cupcakes!” Minx says, and the three of them laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> carrd.co:  
> [sirinpride](https://sirinpride.carrd.co/) &
> 
> requests are open - kudos and comments are really appreciated!!!
> 
> twitter - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://twitter.com/homiesexualmcyt)
> 
> curiouscat - [@homiesexualmcyt](https://curiouscat.me/homiesexualmcyt/)


End file.
